<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El nacimiento del nuevo Slate by VictoriaPkmn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528034">El nacimiento del nuevo Slate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPkmn/pseuds/VictoriaPkmn'>VictoriaPkmn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna tiene un trauma, Gen, breves menciones de los eventos ocurridos en Side Red (la novela), cuatro fics aquí y sigo sin saber etiquetar :(, el favorito de Anna es Rikio y lo sabes, especie de what if, pero mejor que el de Nameless Song, pero no importa si no lo pillas, sobrenatural, y necesita un abrazo, y nunca aprenderé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPkmn/pseuds/VictoriaPkmn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si hubiera otro Slate? ¿Y si Kokujoji lo hubiera mantenido en secreto? ¿Y si ahora los Usagis necesitan a Anna para reactivarlo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El nacimiento del nuevo Slate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buenas, aquí comienza oficialmente la serie. A partir de este shot ya es todo divergencia del canon y mi propia AU, espero que no haya resultado una locura total. Disfrutad de la lectura.<br/>El shot transcurre en algún momento de diciembre del 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destrucción. Todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor era destrucción y brillantes llamas rojas. El resto era un borrón grisáceo, como si fueran las cenizas de la destrucción. Pero en el centro una figura brillaba en un rojo intenso, más intenso que las propias llamas. Mis labios se separaron, pero no llegué a emitir palabra alguna. La figura se giró y empezó a acercarse, irradiando calor con cada paso. Sus rasgos se hicieron visibles, pero solo podía distinguir su pelo rojo.</p><p> </p><p>—Mikoto.</p><p> </p><p>Un fuerte ruido me impidió escuchar sus palabras y todo desapareció. Abrí los ojos mirando fijamente el dosel de la cama. Había sido un sueño, uno que hacía tiempo que no tenía, no desde la muerte de Mikoto. Me incorporé, sentía la boca seca, como si hubiera tragado cenizas. Podía escuchar voces provenientes del bar, seguramente fuera Izumo regañando a quien hiciera el ruido de antes. El reloj marcaba las nueve, pero sería imposible volver a dormirme, a su lado el sol arrancaba destellos a un pequeño aro de metal, lo cogí, estaba tibio, como si su dueño simplemente acabara de dejarlo en mi mesita.</p><p> </p><p>—Mikoto.</p><p> </p><p>Devolví el pendiente a su sitio antes de iniciar mi rutina de aseo. Cuando bajé al bar estaba silencioso de nuevo y el único que quedaba era Izumo.</p><p> </p><p>—Ah, Anna, hoy estás temprano. ¿Te despertamos?</p><p>—No importa, no podía dormir —Izumo no comentó nada mientras me servía el desayuno—. Saldré a dar un paseo.</p><p>—Puedo llamar a Yata-chan para que te acompañe.</p><p> </p><p>Asentí cogiendo una galleta. Con las auras tan débiles era peligroso andar sola, peor aún con el resto de mis poderes tan inestables. Saqué una de mis canicas y miré en su interior, pero no pude ver nada, incluso el bar seguía viéndose desprovisto de todo color al mirar a través de ella. Pero algo iba mal, podía sentirlo, quizá fuera porque volví a tener ese sueño, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>—Izumo, que sea Rikio.</p><p>—¿Oh? Está bien, como diga nuestra princesa —ya estaba marcando antes de terminar la oración—. Ah, Kamamoto, soy Kusanagi, ¿puedes venir al bar? No, no, necesito que acompañes a Anna. Bien, te esperamos. Dice que estará aquí en diez minutos.</p><p> </p><p>Terminé el desayuno mientras Izumo se quejaba de la torpeza de Shouhei, él había sido la fuente del ruido de antes. Después todo se quedó en silencio cuando llegó un proveedor e Izumo se fue a la parte trasera a ayudarlo a descargar. Estaba haciendo rodar una canica cuando vi un destello en su interior, al mirar más de cerca vi el <em>Slate</em> y una máscara dorada. La puerta del bar se abrió, pero no era Rikio el que estaba entrando.</p><p> </p><p>—Kushina Anna-sama. Rey Rojo, por favor, le pedimos que nos acompañe —había tres <em>usagis</em> parados en la entrada, el que había hablado estaba inclinado. Me bajé del taburete retrocediendo hacia las escaleras, alejándome de ellos—. No tenga miedo, estamos aquí para pedir su ayuda —una mano apareció en mi hombro sobresaltándome.</p><p>—¿Puedo saber qué hacen los dorados en mi bar y qué quieren con mi rey? —me relajé al oír a Izumo, su otra mano también se apoyó en mi hombro.</p><p>—Necesitamos la ayuda del Rey Rojo. No podemos decir más, no hasta estar en un lugar seguro.</p><p>—Entonces tenemos un problema —Izumo me soltó y se colocó entre los <em>usagis</em> y yo—. No puedo dejar que os llevéis a Anna sin más. Puede que Mikoto ya no esté, pero yo aún recuerdo.</p><p>—Juramos mantener el secreto, solo podemos decírselo a otro rey.</p><p>—Izumo —cogí su mano antes de que empezara una pelea—, está bien, Rikio está aquí —estaba al otro lado de la puerta, mirando a los <em>usagis</em> con sospecha—. Él me acompañará.</p><p>—No. Los dos lo haremos —Izumo se irguió desafiando a los <em>usagis</em> a contradecirlo—. No dejaremos a nuestro rey a solas con ninguno de vosotros. Si tanto necesitáis a Anna, entonces esta es la condición para que vaya.</p><p>—De acuerdo, Kusanagi Izumo y Kamamoto Rikio pueden venir en calidad de acompañantes del Rey Rojo.</p><p> </p><p>Ellos fueron los primeros en salir, me quedé junto a Rikio mientras Izumo cerraba el bar y luego los seguimos por la calle hasta un discreto coche negro. Solo se montaron dos de los <em>usagis</em> haciéndonos un gesto para que ocupáramos los asientos de atrás, terminé sentada en el medio con Izumo y Rikio intercambiando miradas por encima de mi cabeza. El coche avanzaba serpenteando sin problemas entre el tráfico y no tardamos en llegar a Nanakamado, pero no nos detuvimos allí.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No vamos a la torre?</p><p>—No, señor. Su Excelencia prefirió un lugar apartado.</p><p> </p><p>Salimos de la ciudad entrando en el atasco diario de la autopista. Debí dormirme en algún momento porque lo siguiente que vi fue un camino de tierra y estábamos rodeados de árboles. El coche se detuvo frente a una casa de estilo tradicional y seguimos a los <em>usagis</em> a su interior. Había algo raro en el aire, como un zumbido silencioso, no me gustaba. Busqué la mano de Rikio y la apreté, él me devolvió el apretón sonriéndome. Atravesamos una habitación tras otra y en la última estaba…</p><p> </p><p>—El <em>Slate</em>.</p><p>—Pero, ¿cómo…? —Izumo se volvió hacia los <em>usagis</em>—. ¿Qué significa esto?</p><p> </p><p>Me acerqué a la monolítica roca que brillaba en siete colores mientras escuchaba de fondo la conversación. El Rey Dorado lo había traído hacía unas décadas después de que fuera descubierto en unas ruinas, y lo había mantenido escondido todos esos años porque parecía que no funcionaba. Había ordenado a los <em>usagis</em> protegerlo y fueron ellos quienes decidieron intentar activarlo debido a que había empezado a brillar. Temían la posibilidad de que el <em>Slate</em> se activara solo en cualquier momento y causara un desastre, así que preferían tenerlo controlado.</p><p> </p><p>—Y queréis usar a Anna para eso. ¿De verdad tenéis miedo de lo que pueda pasar o solo queréis conservar vuestro estatus?</p><p>—Su Excelencia en persona intentó activarlo, pero solo logró retirar el sello. Creemos que el Rey Rojo es el más apto para esta tarea debido a sus poderes.</p><p> </p><p>«El más apto». Recuerdos suprimidos salieron a flote. En mi mente se superponían la cara de un hombre cruel y de una mujer amable. Horribles experimentos. Dolor. Rojo. Mikoto. Me abracé a mí misma no queriendo perder el control, no dejaría que <em>eso</em> pasara de nuevo. Ahora era un rey, mi poder existía para proteger, no para hacer daño. Mi cuerpo temblaba y oía un ruido extraño, había lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Anna!</p><p> </p><p>Un cuerpo cálido me abrazó, me hundí contra él casi cayendo de rodillas en el regazo de Izumo. Una ola roja subió en mi interior, sentí que me faltaba el aire. Alguien estaba acariciándome el pelo y murmurando cosas en mi oído, pero no podía escuchar nada. Hubo gritos y después, silencio y oscuridad. Desperté mirando un techo desconocido pero con un aura familiar a mi lado.</p><p> </p><p>—Izumo.</p><p>—¡Anna! ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>—Sí —me incorporé, Izumo estaba sentado a mi lado pero no veía a Rikio—. ¿Y Rikio?</p><p>—Fuera, haciendo guardia delante de la puerta. Anna —su mano alcanzó una de las mías—, lo que han dicho los dorados, no tienes que hacerlo.</p><p>—Lo sé —su otro brazo se colocó sobre mis hombros empujándome contra él—. El rojo de Mikoto desaparecerá —cerré mi mano libre y al abrirla salió volando una mariposa roja—. Igual que él y Tatara desaparecieron.</p><p>—Aún nos tienes a nosotros, Anna. Tienes a Kamamoto, a Yata-chan, a mí y a todos en Homra. No tienes que obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.</p><p>—Izumo —lo miré, parecía triste—, ¿aún quieres el rojo? —se rio suavemente.</p><p>—Gran pregunta, pero no estoy seguro de poder darte una respuesta adecuada. Lo siento por no ser de ayuda —cogí una de mis canicas y miré a Izumo a través de ella. Pude ver a Mikoto y a Tatara, a todos en Homra felices. Un hogar cálido, un rojo cálido. Volví a guardarla con la decisión tomada—. ¿Has visto algo que te ayude?</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>—Ah, supongo que habrá que decírselo a los dorados —se levantó sin soltar mi mano y salimos de la habitación—. Todo bien, Kamamoto, gracias por tu trabajo —sonreí a Rikio cuando me miró—. Nuestra princesa ya ha tomado su decisión.</p><p> </p><p>Volvimos a la habitación del <em>Slate</em> donde estaban los dos <em>usagis</em> que nos trajeron, me solté de Izumo y coloqué ambas manos sobre la roca forzando mi voluntad en el <em>Slate</em>. Sentí un tirón y empezó a emitir un tenue brillo rojo desde debajo de mis palmas. La ola roja volvió a subir en mi interior, me mordí el labio para no gritar, no iba a fracasar. El pánico me abrumó. No <em>podía</em> fracasar o si no Honami…</p><p> </p><p>—Anna —Izumo apareció a mi derecha colocando su mano en mi hombro—. Estás bien, ya no estás en ese horrible lugar. Somos Homra, somos tu hogar. Vuelve con nosotros, Anna.</p><p> </p><p>«Quémalo». Giré la cabeza hacia mi izquierda al sentir una presencia cálida.</p><p> </p><p>—Mikoto —me sonrió, apoyando su mano en mi hombro, con la otra envuelta en llamas. Asentí girándome hacia el <em>Slate</em>—. <em>No Blood. No Bone. No Ash!</em> —lancé lo último de mi poder logrando sincronizarme con éxito con el <em>Slate</em>. El zumbido desapareció.</p><p>—¿Está…? ¿Lo ha logrado?</p><p>—Sí —me fui hacia atrás contra Izumo y en ese momento el rojo rugió a nuestro alrededor, vi surgir del <em>Slate</em> a un majestuoso león en llamas y el aire se llenó de diminutas mariposas batiendo sus brillantes alas rojas. Aún podía ver la figura fantasmagórica a mi lado con una sonrisa perezosa tirando de sus labios—. Gracias, Mikoto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solo diré que escribir como Anna es muy dfícil.<br/>Espero  que os haya gustado.<br/>VictoriaPkmn :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>